Le voir pour le croire?
by Asleep-Cesare
Summary: SBRL. James rit -pas vraiment sous cape- de ses deux meilleurs amis, lui qui a réussi à conquérir Lily. Une gaypride suffira-t-elle à faire parler Sirius et Remus sur leurs sentiments? quel suspense insoutenable...
1. La Grande Parade

**Disclaimer:** Comme de bien entendu, je ne suis ni anglaise, ni richissime, ni nommée J.K. Rowling.

**N/A:** Cette fic sera en trois chapitres. Le deuxième est déjà écrit, ou presque fini. Le troisième est en construction.

* * *

**La Grande Parade**

Remus contemplait avec amusement et envie Sirius faire les cent pas dans la salle à manger de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec James. Celui-ci sortit de la cuisine en faisant flotter trois bouteilles de Bièraubeurre de sa baguette.

- Hum, Sirius… ce tapis n'a que cent cinquante ans. Ma mère me tuera si tu le ruines en seulement quinze minutes, dit-il mi-sérieux, mi-goguenard.

Sirius grimaça, et s'assit sur le sofa, à côté du loup-garou.

- Je maintiens que pour notre dernier jour de vacances avant nos ASPICs, il y a mieux que de passer l'après-midi à boire un verre dans le salon, Prongs.

Son ami sourit derrière ses lunettes.

- Mais je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais occupé, Sirius. Lily veut absolument qu'on aille à la Gaypride aujourd'hui ! Ce soir, on fera la fête.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est bien un truc de fille, ça. Nous serons donc seuls, mon petit Moony, vu que Peter est encore en France avec ses parents…

- Non, Pad', _tu_ seras seul. J'ai un programme, moi aussi, c'est gentil de m'avoir demandé.

Sirius lui lança un regard surpris.

- Un programme ? Sans moi ? Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ?

Remus sourit malgré lui. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le nom qu'il rêvait de prononcer qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

- Je rejoins un ami à la Gaypride.

Sirius fit un bond.

- Un Français de passage à Londres, que je connais depuis que je suis petit. Un moldu.

Une minuscule bombe explosa entre les oreilles du jeune Black. Remus et son ami. Son ami _français_. A la Gaypride. _Bien sûr._

- Et… le nom de ce charmant inconnu ? demanda gracieusement Sirius, le cœur pourtant bouillant de rage.

Remus soupira intérieurement. Une fois encore, sa maigre tentative pour rendre son ami jaloux avait échoué. Il irait bien à la Gaypride, et accepterait effectivement l'invitation du Français. Il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire.

- Gabriel.

James sourit malicieusement en les regardant discuter. Comme le disait le dicton, au pays des aveugles, les borgnes étaient rois. Même sans ses lunettes, il voyait parfaitement que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient les proies de sentiments et désirs insupportables. Il en savait quelque chose, lui qui avait traversé les mêmes souffrances au cours de ses six années à Poudlard. Mais il n'allait pas les aider, oh non ! Pas plus qu'eux ne l'avaient aidé lorsqu'il soupirait après Lily. Il y avait quelque chose de jouissif à voir Sirius Black torturé par l'amour. James était toujours surpris d'avoir été le premier à parvenir à ses fins. Lily le détestait, tandis que Remus voulait Sirius depuis autant de temps au moins que Sirius voulait Remus. Pour toutes ces raisons, les voir se tourner autour était une de ses occupations favorites. Malgré le fait que cela durât depuis plusieurs années, James ne s'en lassait pas. Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours.

- Joli prénom, dit-il, toujours souriant.

Sirius renifla.

- Moui. Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, là-bas ?

Remus rit franchement.

- Eh bien… Ce qu'on fait pendant les Gayprides, Pad'… s'amuser, faire la fête, mater, revendiquer une situation…

Sirius ne retint qu'un seul verbe.

- Mater ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, Sirius. Pas toi ! dit Moony, tandis que James se retenait de cracher sa Bièraubeurre par le nez.

- Mais… mater qui ?

James n'était pas le seul à saisir le cocasse de la situation.

- Tu es plus vif, d'habitude, Sirius… mater les beaux jeunes hommes très peu vêtus pour l'occasion.

L'étincelle qui s'alluma soudain dans les prunelles de Sirius inquiéta autant qu'elle excita Remus. Il y avait peut-être un espoir, finalement. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le comportement de Sirius à son égard était étrange. Aujourd'hui, il avait envie de croire que ce n'était pas par hasard. Mais Sirius pouvait être seulement intéressé par la perspective des personnes nues qu'il avait évoquées.

- Et… euh… tu vas « mater ces beaux jeunes gens », comme tu dis… avec ton ami ?

Il fallait tenter quelque chose.

- Eh bien… ça nous donnera des idées, non ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as jamais fait, Sirius.

Sirius sourit, amusé.

Pourquoi ne laissait-il jamais transparaître ses sentiments ? Remus ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'il voulait. Fichu Black.

- Non, non c'est pas ça. C'est juste que c'est un peu bizarre, comme rendez-vous pour « un passage à Londres »…

- Enfin, Sirius, je ne crois pas que ça te regarde, si ? demanda Remus, tout en se disant qu'il n'avait jamais autant souhaité avoir tort.

- Non, non, bien sûr… Attends ! Mais si, ça me regarde ! Je veux savoir ce que fait mon Moony pour refuser ma compagnie.

« Mon Moony ». Si seulement… Remus sourit. Finalement, cette histoire de Gaypride n'était pas une aussi mauvaise idée qu'il l'avait pensé. Gabriel avait eu du mal à le convaincre de l'y accompagner. En fait, il n'avait accepté qu'en désespoir de cause, en quelque sorte. Parce qu'il voulait mettre un terme à son amour à sens unique. Il était enivrant de voir que, parce qu'il avait renoncé, il comprenait tout autrement le comportement de Sirius. Cela lui rendait un espoir indicible. Et la petite erreur qu'il venait de faire, encore plus.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je refusais ta compagnie, Sirius.

- Mais… je ne vais pas vous embêter, si je vous accompagne, toi et Gabriel ?

La question était de pure forme. Remus jubila de sa nouvelle perception, qui lui faisait remarquer combien le « Gabriel » était amer, et la première partie de la phrase pleine d'une joie mauvaise. Etrangement, se faire embêter par Sirius ne l'effrayait pas du tout. Au contraire.

- C'est surtout toi qui risques de t'ennuyer.

Sirius n'avait pas fait attention au sens de cette réponse. Il avait compris l'essentiel : il pouvait venir avec Moony. Cela impliquait deux éléments également intéressants :

- Cette sortie n'était pas _vraiment_ un rendez-vous amoureux.

- Et si elle le devenait, il pouvait détruire le visage, insipide, sans aucun doute, du fameux Gabriel, puisqu'il serait avec eux.

Après réflexion, le deuxième élément était de loin le plus intéressant. Même s'il impliquait que Gabriel se rapproche de Remus. Bref. James était en train de parler.

- … pas que je m'ennuie, mais je vais être en retard, alors on part. Sirius, tu viens, finalement ?

- Oui oui.

- Tu pourrais peut-être t'habiller, alors ? Même si je dois reconnaître que tu serais dans le ton avec ta jolie chemise déboutonnée et ton caleçon bien rempli.

James lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur, tandis que Remus s'étranglait avec la dernière gorgée de son verre dans un toussotement probablement amusé. Sirius aurait bien aimé que Remus prononce ces paroles. Mais en changeant le sens de la première phrase. Hum. Penser à se déshabiller devant Remus alors qu'il n'était qu'en caleçon était une très mauvaise idée. Surtout si le loup garou ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué sa tenue. Et que James était dans la même pièce. Sirius s'empressa d'aller dans sa chambre enfiler des vêtements, qu'il choisit tout de même avec soin. Il avait beau être sublime sans même essayer, il voulait montrer à ce petit Français de mes deux ce qu'être Sirius Black voulait dire. Et lui aussi, il avait un beau prénom, soit dit en passant.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, le sourire de Remus s'intensifia. Il allait peut-être se passer quelque chose aujourd'hui. Les Gaypride avaient décidément du bon. Il ne voulait pas trop espérer, cependant. Et s'il était déçu ?

- Tu comptes mettre fin à ton célibat, Pad' ? Jaloux d'être le seul à n'avoir personne ?

James s'amusait beaucoup. Il aurait bien aimé rester toute l'après-midi avec ses deux amis, mais il ne savait pas si Lily apprécierait. Et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne souhaitait pas tout autant passer un certain temps seul avec elle. Elle déciderait.

- Très drôle, Prongs. Je croyais qu'on était pressé ?

Ils retrouvèrent une Lily si extatique qu'elle ne remarqua même pas leur léger retard. Ce qui, bien sûr, fit grommeler James. Cependant, comme le lui rappela Remus, Lily ne risquait pas de lui trouver un remplaçant dans la foule. Une remplaçante, par contre… Ce dernier point valut au loup-garou un regard aussi noir que les cheveux en bataille de son ami, avant que les deux tourtereaux s'évanouissent dans la cohue.

Remus jeta un œil à Sirius. Tout simplement à tomber. Même s'il avait aimé le voir en « tenue d'intérieur », rien ne valait les efforts vestimentaires du Sieur Black. Pour avoir le plaisir de déballer ce magnifique cadeau, Remus aurait donné, fait n'importe quoi. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à contempler son ami, ni le seul à avoir de telles pensées. Tout le monde le regardait. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement ? Lui-même ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et comme d'habitude, Sirius semblait ne pas avoir conscience d'être le centre d'attention du trottoir.

- Moony, on ne cherche pas ton ami ?

Son ami ? Ah, oui. Gabriel. Très mignon, lui aussi.

- Pas besoin, il arrive derrière toi.

Sirius fit volte-face, et se trouva nez à nez avec un jeune homme élancé, et… horriblement séduisant.

- Ello, boys, dit celui-ci d'un air enjoué, en clignant des yeux devant la beauté de ce grand brun qui se trouvait devant lui.

Et en plus, il avait l'accent français. Sirius aurait dû y penser. Il se demanda un peu tard si Remus y était sensible.

- Gabriel, Sirius. Sirius, Gabriel. Les présentations sont faites, marmonna le loup-garou.

Il n'avait pas songé à quel point les deux jeunes hommes se ressemblaient. Même si Gabriel avait un air plus mou et enfantin, moins envoûtant, moins irréel que Sirius… et par-là même beaucoup plus accessible. Il n'y avait plus qu'à souhaiter qu'ils ne s'en rendent pas compte. Ce qui était finalement probable, vu le regard brillant de Gabriel, et le sourire de satisfaction de Sirius.

Le sourire de satisfaction ?

- Alors, tu es Sirius ? Rem m'a énormément parlé de toi.

- C'est drôle, il n'avait jamais mentionné ton existence jusqu'à aujourd'hui, répondit le beau Black d'un ton un peu trop triomphal. Il fallait qu'il lui cloue le bec. Depuis quand Remus était-il « Rem » ?

- Nous savons bien que Remus aime garder pour lui ce qui lui tient à cœur, n'est-ce pas, Rem ?

Sirius sentit qu'une douche glacée venait de lui tomber sur le corps. Le moldu… savait ? Il lança un regard interrogateur à Remus, qui fit lentement un signe de dénégation. Il sourit. Décidément, Gabriel n'était rien pour Moony.

Alors pourquoi était-il si inquiet ?

- En effet.

Gabriel leva un sourcil, devant le calme de cette réplique, puis prit le bras de Remus avec empressement. Heureusement que Sirius avait appris à contrôler et cacher ses émotions. Sinon, le petit Français (d'ailleurs, plus petit que lui ) aurait été foudroyé sur place.

Remus se pinça discrètement. Il ne rêvait pourtant pas : ses deux compagnons étaient en train de se disputer ses faveurs. Le choix n'était pas simple.

D'un côté, Sirius. Sirius Black, celui dont il était tombé amoureux il y a longtemps, et tous les jours, depuis. Mais Sirius Black son meilleur ami, celui qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre. Sirius Black, le digne héritier de Narcisse, d'Apollon, de tous ceux dont on chantait la beauté depuis des siècles. Mais Sirius Black, l'homme aux mille conquêtes, qui, malgré son intelligence, n'avait jamais compris le sens des mots « amour fidèle ».

De l'autre, Gabriel. Gabriel le moldu, qui ne savait rien de lui, ou presque. Gabriel le Français, l'exotisme, la certitude de ne pas s'engager dans autre chose qu'une simple partie de plaisir sans conséquences.

Sirius, et la peur de lendemains inexistants. Gabriel, la simplicité. Sirius la passion. Gabriel, le jeu.

Mais les ASPICs arrivaient. Si Sirius ne se révélait intéressé que pour une journée, Remus ne serait jamais en mesure de passer ces examens. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que cet intérêt de la part de Padfoot était sérieux. Sincère, peut-être, mais il avait seulement été éveillé par les circonstances : une fête, un rival… il ne lui en fallait pas plus, d'ordinaire.

Restait donc Gabriel, qui ressemblait tant à Sirius. Un ersatz qui lui rendait les choses si faciles ! Il se rapprocha du beau Français avec un sourire.

Sirius fulminait intérieurement. Le mouvement de Remus ne lui avait pas échappé. Sans rien dire, il suivait ce qu'il ne voulait pas appeler leur couple à travers la foule. Remus n'avait pas menti : on aurait dit que les mannequins du monde entier s'étaient donné le mot pour venir montrer en avant-première les grandes collections d'été. Collections qui promettaient visiblement une saison très chaude. Ebloui, Sirius ne parvenait pourtant pas à oublier que les fesses qu'il aurait voulu deviner aussi aisément étaient à ce moment même couvertes d'un pantalon, et… OH ! d'une main suicidaire ! Remus allait faire quelque chose d'un instant à l'autre. Il allait se dégager d'un sourire, avec cette douceur et cette fermeté qui le caractérisaient, et que Sirius aimait par-dessus tout. Il allait réussir l'exploit de se refuser à Gabriel sans le froisser, MAINTENANT.

…

- Remus ?

- Oui, Sirius ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, rien… tu as vu le char, là-bas ? Magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ?

Remus acquiesça. La main était toujours là. Et les fesses, toujours en dessous. Sirius se força à réfléchir, et à détacher ses yeux du bas du dos de Moony, puisque la seule pensée cohérente que lui inspirait ce spectacle était de sauter à la gorge de l'étranger, de s'abreuver de son sang, puis d'emmener Remus loin des regards pour une petite explication. Le pire scénario possible se réalisait à quelques pas de lui. Il devait y mettre fin, et vite. Cependant, il semblait être le seul à ne pas apprécier la tournure des événements. Pouvait-il s'interposer quand Remus paraissait si paisible ? Il connaissait la réponse, et elle ne lui plaisait pas.

L'objet de toute cette attention lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif. Remus voyait avec inquiétude le visage de Sirius arborer une expression qu'il connaissait bien. Il aurait dû être heureux de la haine contenue dans les iris glacés de son ami. Mais, encore une fois, cela ne voulait absolument rien dire. Combien de fois cet air furieux et meurtrier avait-il envahi les traits du jeune Black lorsqu'il se voyait contrarier lors d'une séance de séduction ? Bientôt, il allait entrer dans une compétition acharnée avec Gabriel, sans même se soucier de la peine qu'il pouvait lui causer à lui, Remus. Tout simplement parce que Sa Majesté Sirius Orion Black ne _pouvait_ pas être battue dans ce qu'elle faisait, aux dire de tous, le mieux. Et pourtant il y avait tant de choses qui importaient davantage au loup-garou que ce fameux charme légendaire. Il était loin de penser qu'il constituait la plus grande qualité du jeune homme hors du commun qu'était Padfoot. Son humour, sa bonne humeur contagieuse, son caractère impétueux, son dévouement complet à ses amis, et tous les indices d'un cœur si énorme qu'il se demandait encore comment on pouvait arriver à le cacher ne constituaient qu'une partie des raisons qui, selon Remus Lupin, valaient réellement à Sirius d'être apprécié, et aimé sans limites. Il restait stupéfait de voir que jusqu'ici, Sirius s'était contenté d'être aimé, et même adoré, pour sa seule beauté, alors que chacun de ses défauts méritait aux yeux de Remus une tendresse infinie.

Bon, évidemment, tout cela était exagéré. Certains de ces défauts étaient exaspérants, insupportables, haïssables… mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher, tout en les détestant, de les considérer avec une certaine affection. Même cet orgueil blessé qu'il lisait dans ses yeux, et qui promettait de le torturer toute l'après-midi, simplement parce que son ami avait décidé, sans vraiment le vouloir, de jouer avec lui.

- Dis-moi, Gabi,… je peux t'appeler comme ça, au moins ?

Le Français acquiesça avec un sourire, heureux de voir que Sirius lui adressait la parole amicalement, malgré leur premier échange.

- Pourquoi cette idée de la Gaypride ? Je croyais que tu connaissais Remus depuis longtemps ? Tu devrais savoir qu'il n'aime pas la foule !

C'était tout Sirius, ça ! Il montrait à la fois les faiblesses de son adversaire et ses propres forces. Un coup double souvent meurtrier.

- Je pensais qu'il apprécierait d'y aller avec moi. Et puis, il n'aime pas la promiscuité… et je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'attire pas les gens comme des aimants !

- Parce que c'est de ma fautes si certaines personnes ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de venir coller leurs pattes sur ceux qui leur plaisent, comme des mouches autour d'une merde fumante ?

- Non, mais ne viens pas m'accuser d'emmener Rem dans un endroit qu'il n'aime pas, alors qu'il a lui-même accepté de venir et que, contrairement à toi, il a l'air content !

- J'aime quand vous parlez de moi à la troisième personne comme si je n'étais pas là…

- Mais Rem, Sirius s'acharne sur moi et se sert de toi comme excuse, ça ne te dérange pas ? Et puis, te comparer à une merde fumante, franchement… tu les trouves où, tes amis ?

Remus ferma un instant les yeux. Il n'avait apparemment pas assez parlé de Sirius à Gabriel, ou celui-ci n'aurait jamais commis un acte aussi stupide. Et ce qu'il craignait se produisit. Qu'avait-il pensé, tout à l'heure, avec cette histoire de défauts ? _Bien sûr _que Sirius pouvait être détestable.

- SIRIUS, ARRÊTE !

Remus se cramponna au blouson de cuir de son ami, qui s'était jeté à la fois sur le Français et la magnifique occasion qu'il lui offrait de laisser libre cours à sa fureur.

- Arrête tout de suite, il ne te connaît pas, comment peut-il savoir ce que ça représente pour toi ? Paddy, voyons… Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être lui-même furieux contre Sirius. Car, en effet, selon toute probabilité, Sirius était en train de jouer avec lui, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Et pour cette inconscience, Remus ne pouvait que lui en vouloir.

- SIRIUS !

Son hurlement, ainsi que la poigne de fer dans laquelle il l'avait emprisonné, eurent un effet bien plus immédiat que ses premières remontrances. Il regarda avec colère son meilleur ami qui, à présent baissait les yeux d'un air contrit et étrangement douloureux. Mais à cet instant précis, Remus n'avait pas la moindre envie de sonder les méandres de sentiments qu'il ne pouvait qu'entrevoir. Il attendit patiemment que les personnes qui s'étaient retournées se désintéressent d'eux, puis parla à voix basse.

- Sirius, enfin… contrôle-toi ! Gabriel ne te connaît pas, il ne peut pas comprendre.

- Non, bien sûr qu'il ne peut pas… je me suis laissé emporté, on dirait, répondit Sirius avec un sourire penaud et un peu triste.

Remus sourit en retour.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Le regard d'horreur qu'il reçut lui fit se mordre la lèvre. Il n'avait pas du tout voulu rappeler à son ami sa trahison de cinquième année. Il savait pourtant que Sirius ne se pardonnait toujours pas cet acte irréfléchi. Mais les situations étaient très différentes ! Il choisit d'en rire, espérant le rassurer.

- C'est toujours aussi spectaculaire ! tu m'as choisi comme victime chronique ?

Au lieu d'un rire, c'est un regard tendre et suppliant que Remus reçut, et ne comprit pas. Sirius se dégagea doucement de son étreinte, et, en riant cette fois, le poussa vers Gabriel.

- Désolé, Gabi, cette fois, c'est de bon cœur. Je suis toujours trop possessif avec Moony, et quelques fois, il faut tout simplement qu'on me le rappelle. Si je t'ai fait peur… c'était intentionnel, reprit-il avec une légère hésitation, mais passager !

Il embrassa chaleureusement le Français qui rougit de plaisir, aussi sensible que n'importe qui au magnétisme que dégageait Sirius et incapable de lui en vouloir, puis ébouriffa les cheveux d'un Remus abasourdi.

- Je vous laisse, mais on se retrouve bientôt pour boire un verre ! Laissez-moi juste le temps de trouver de la compagnie, histoire de ne pas vous embarrasser plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. Laisse ton bipeur allumé, Moony, que je puisse savoir où vous êtes ! finit-il avec un clin d'œil

Son bipeur ? Quelle charmante façon de présenter la chose… Sirius, aussi sensible aux ultrasons sous forme humaine que sous forme animale, avait insisté pour que chacun de ses amis porte toujours sur lui un petit émetteur, « pour le prévenir en cas de danger » comme il disait. Encore une preuve de cette amitié merveilleuse qu'était celle de Padfoot, sa façon de montrer combien ils pouvaient compter sur lui.

Sirius avait disparu rapidement dans la foule. Cela lui ressemblait tellement peu ! Tout en s'approchant de nouveau de son compagnon, Remus réfléchissait au comportement foncièrement anormal de celui qui venait de s'envoler. S'il y avait un trait de caractère qu'on pouvait retenir de Sirius, c'était bien son entêtement, sa volonté de ne jamais abandonner lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose, en particulier quand il avait de la concurrence. Et aujourd'hui, Remus avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir été l'objet de convoitise de son meilleur ami. Il ne comprenait pas l'abandon soudain de Sirius. Ou plutôt, il avait trop peur de comprendre, et de se donner un espoir encore plus grand que celui auquel il avait commencé à croire. Il état sûr de plaire à Sirius à présent, et ce départ…

Ce départ lui donnait chaud. Padfoot avait respecté son choix. Sirius s'était toujours imposé à ses conquêtes, sans leur demander au préalable si elles étaient intéressées, puisqu'il savait que, finalement, elles seraient ensorcelées. Mais Sirius ne semblait pas vouloir ensorceler Remus. Non pas parce qu'il savait que c'était inutile, mais parce que Remus n'était pas une _conquête_. C'était la seule explication possible. Et Moony ne pouvait pas y croire. Comment Sirius aurait-il pu tomber amoureux sans que Remus s'en rende compte ? Il le regardait sans cesse, était attentif au moindre de ses mouvements, de ses regards, comment n'aurait-il pas immanquablement _su _?

- Remus, tu es toujours là ? demanda une voix chaleureuse à son oreille.

Remus se rendit compte de la présence du Français tout autour de lui. Il sourit maladroitement à cette pâle copie de Sirius.

- Oui, excuse-moi, je… j'étais dans la lune ! finit-il par dire dans une petit rire.

Gabriel sourit, sans ajouter l'une des plaisanteries qu'appelait cette réplique « innocente », et resserra son bras autour de la taille de Remus, qui se laissa faire.

Sirius était parti à la recherche de quelqu'un qui puisse lui faire oublier les yeux dorés et la chaleur de son loup. Ce qui était par définition impossible. Mais se laisser griser par la fête, et séduire par l'un des jeunes gens qui le contemplaient avec envie ne serait pas très difficile. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas oublié dans une foule aussi joyeuse, aussi libre de toute angoisse. Tous riaient, rayonnaient, et toute cette joie débordait tellement qu'elle envahit Sirius, même s'il venait d'apprendre que Remus lui préférait un parfait inconnu. Il se mit à danser, se vidant de sa tristesse, s'emplissant d'insouciance et du plaisir de partager avec tous ces étrangers quelque chose d'aussi léger que la danse, et d'aussi profond que la compréhension, l'acceptation, et l'appartenance à un même groupe. Il rencontra un jeune homme au sourire franc, aussi brun que Remus était pâle, aux yeux noirs, et aux cheveux blonds. Il ne ressemblait pas à Moony. Cependant, s'il ne pouvait pas avoir Remus, pourquoi essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui lui ressemblât, mais qui n'était pas lui ? Le beau John était rieur, frivole, et très doux. Sirius se laissa charmer par ce « petit garçon » qui avait le même âge que lui. Il ne voulait pas penser, et John ne pensait pas. Il aimait, et c'était tout.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Remus et Gabriel, Sirius était aussi calme et serein qu'il pouvait l'être en voyant son ami dans les bras d'un autre, mais la proximité de John l'apaisait. Il avait fait le bon choix. Remus le regardait avec des yeux brillants, toutefois il refusait de chercher à savoir pourquoi. Aujourd'hui, c'était la fête, et Remus avait choisi avec qui il voulait la passer. Et ce n'était pas avec lui. Il voulait que Remus le choisisse. Qu'il comprenne que pour lui, il n'y avait pas de « pauvre Moony », de « victime chronique », c'est-à-dire trop faible chose pour se défendre de ses frasques de Maraudeur, mais, au contraire, un jeune homme digne d'admiration, et de l'amour le plus inconditionnel qu'on pouvait porter à quelqu'un. Ou en tout cas, que lui, Sirius Black, pouvait porter à quelqu'un. Un autre jour, peut-être, il aurait cette chance incroyable d'enlacer le loup-garou, de plonger son nez dans son cou et ses cheveux. Mais ce serait seulement si Moony voulait. Et seulement s'il voulait pour toujours. Car Padfoot, une fois choisi, ne partagerait pas. Oh non. N'importe qui d'autre, peut-être. Il n'était pas tellement exclusif. Mais pas Moony. Si jamais Moony était à lui, la marque qu'il lui laisserait empêcherait quiconque de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses cheveux bruns roux. Et Moony lui-même ne voudrait pas qu'on le touche. En attendant, la bonne humeur de John les entourait de chaleur et de bien-être.

Ils passaient tous un bon moment, surtout depuis que James et Lily les avaient rejoint : calme, joyeux, et léger comme un vin pétillant. Remus souriait de soulagement. Ce petit John, ou Bob, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ressemblait à une espèce de calmant dont ils ressentaient tous les effets. Sirius en particulier. Sirius qui l'enveloppait d'un regard brûlant, mais qui continuait à sourire d'un air un peu absent, comme s'il pensait à un rêve trop beau dans lequel Remus jouait un rôle important. Et c'était vrai, Remus pouvait voir ce rêve à travers le sourire de son ami. Il avait juste tellement peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve qu'on oublie après la nuit, ou qu'on n'a jamais souhaité voir réaliser. Il se rendait compte que tout ce qu'il s'était dit, tous ces « ne perds même pas la chance de ne passer qu'une nuit avec lui » n'étaient que des leurres. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour Sirius était irréductible à un désir luxurieux. Si féerique soit-il, Il ne voulait pas n'être qu'un fantasme.

* * *

**Chapitre suivant:** Danse initiatique

* * *


	2. Danse Initiatique

**Disclaimer:** Je suis toujours Cesare, donc ce qui n'est pas à moi est à elle...^^

**Note de l'auteur: **Finalement, peut-être que je ferai quatre chapitres. J'y réfléchis.

* * *

**Danse Initiatique**

Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés dans l'appartement de James et Sirius en début de soirée, les négociations quant au contenu de cette soirée commencèrent.

- De toute façon, tu as promis qu'on sortirait, James ! clama Sirius avant que quiconque ait pu ouvrir la bouche. Le seul problème, c'est de savoir où.

- J'ai peut-être une idée, dit Lily d'un air malicieux qui ne présageait rien de bon. Puisqu'on est allé à la Gaypride aujourd'hui, on pourrait continuer sur notre lancée, et aller dans une _boîte_ gay.

Le visage de James se décomposa lentement.

- Mais, Lily… on n'est _pas _gay, que je sache ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette lubie ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que de nous quatre, toi et moi sommes les seuls hétéros aujourd'hui ? Et ça nous permet de sortir tous ensemble, Sirius et Remus peuvent retrouver leurs charmants amis de tout à l'heure !

- Mais Sirius et Remus sont _bi_, Lily ! Ils s'en fichent, d'où ils vont sortir !

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, Padfoot, déclara soudain Remus en ricanant, mais pour ma part _j'adore_ quand James se met à décider de mes goûts et de mes préférences pour justifier ses angoisses.

Sirius sourit, et entra dans le jeu :

- C'est vrai qu'aller danser dans une boîte gay en compagnie de sa petite amie et des deux plus beaux mecs sur terre lui donne de grandes chances d'être assailli de tous côtés comme il a l'air de le craindre…

- Je n'ai pas _peur_, c'est juste que je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait se forcer…

- Parce que c'est _sympa_, James, répliqua Lily, et puis tu sembles encore une fois oublier de quel sexe étaient John et Gabriel, les personnes avec qui aimeraient bien sortir Sirius et Remus… tes meilleurs amis, tu te souviens ?

- Laisse tomber, Lily, soupira Sirius. James n'osera _jamais_ franchir la porte d'un de ces endroits, il est tout simplement mort de trouille pour sa virilité.

Lily allait répondre, mais Remus, avec un sourire et un signe de la main vers James, l'en dissuada.

- Sirius, je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, et ça ne marchera pas. Je ne suis plus aussi manipulable qu'avant, et je ne répondrai pas à ton grossier défi.

- Mon défi ? Oui, c'est vrai, c'en est un. Et tu es en train de montrer aux personnes qui, me semble-t-il, te sont des plus chères au monde, que tu es incapable de le relever simplement parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on mette en doute le fait que tu es un homme. Tu déçois en ce moment tes deux meilleurs amis, et la fille que tu aimes depuis des années et que tu as enfin réussi à séduire.

James se troublait de plus en plus.

- Mais ils ne nous laisseront jamais entrer s'ils voient qu'on est en couple !

- Tu sais, en plus, ce n'est pas grâce à tes démonstrations de force que Lily s'est retrouvée dans tes bras, ajouta Sirius, recevant, pour la première fois de sa vie, l'entière approbation de la belle Evans.

James était secoué. Le moment était arrivé pour Sirius de l'achever.

- Tu ne veux pas faire ça pour Remus et moi ?

James poussa un long soupir.

- D'accord…

Lily poussa le même cri de victoire que Sirius, puis jeta à ce dernier un regard méfiant.

- Tu es effrayant, Black, tu sais ?

- Oh, mais ça fait partie de mon charme, Evans. Maintenant, Prongs, tu vas devoir t'habiller en conséquence, parce qu'effectivement, il sera difficile pour toi d'entrer dans tes vêtements habituels. Tu manques tellement de classe… et c'est quelque chose que nous n'acceptons pas, nous les hommes peu virils.

Remus éclata de rire, imité par Lily, et enfin par James. Sirius « l'homme peu viril » sonnait tout simplement comme le plus parfait des oxymores, justement parce qu'il avait su faire la part des choses, et comprendre que virilité et machisme étaient antagonistes.

Malgré lui, Remus repensa à la démonstration de force de Sirius, tandis que l'objet de ses pensées plongeait dans sa garde-robe pour vêtir un James prudent. Sirius était manipulateur. Il pouvait faire faire ce qu'il voulait à n'importe qui. Il devait être le seul étudiant à avoir jamais rendu un devoir en retard à leur sévère professeur de métamorphoses sans écoper d'une retenue, et avec, en prime, un regard _compréhensif_. Prongs avait passé des semaines à hurler au favoritisme après ça. Il sourit. La seule personne que Sirius n'avait jamais tenté de manipuler s'appelait Remus Lupin. Il se demandait souvent à quoi il devait ce traitement de faveur. Parce que Sirius savait que, de toutes façons, il échouerait ? Padfoot pouvait amadouer Moony, mais c'était tout. Tous deux savaient parfaitement qui « était le maître ». Remus soupira. Un maître ridicule, complètement fou de son meilleur ami, et trop effrayé de se faire abandonner par celui qu'il était censé dominer pour lui avouer ses sentiments.

- Et voilààà ! Moony, regarde comme il est beau ! Ça change de notre Prongs habituel, non ? J'ai même réussi à donner un air sexy à ses cheveux. Si _ça_, c'est pas de la magie…

- Ne l'écoute pas, dit précipitamment Lily, tandis que James lançait un regard mauvais à son habilleuse d'un soir, tes cheveux sont _toujours_ sexy.

- Lily, tu aurais l'air un peu plus crédible si tu ne le regardais pas comme si tu rêvais de le déshabiller tout de suite, répliqua Sirius d'un ton goguenard. D'ailleurs, ne le fais pas. Je n'aurai pas la force d'un second exploit de ce genre aujourd'hui…

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. James était superbe, Remus devait le reconnaître. Et Lily avait vraiment les yeux brillants, tandis qu'elle contemplait avec envie le pantalon étroit et sombre, la chemise apprêtée et négligemment ouverte, ainsi que le corps de James aisé à deviner.

- Bon, maintenant que la princesse est prête pour aller au bal, peut-être que ses suivantes pourraient en faire autant ?

La bonne humeur de Sirius était contagieuse, et une demi-heure plus tard, malgré des plaisanteries sans fin lancées des diverses chambres où chacun se changeait, ils étaient prêts à partir, toujours riant.

Dans le métro, Sirius prit soudain un air grave, et demanda l'attention de ses amis d'un signe discret de la main. Son ton était conspirateur, lorsqu'il aborda le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur.

- Jamesie, écoute. Malgré ta tenue magnifique – félicite pour moi ton conseiller vestimentaire – il vaut mieux préparer dès maintenant les groupes pour entrer dans la place. Et tu ne peux pas entrer avec Lily.

Lily et Remus approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

- Donc, je propose que tu entres avec John. Lui, on ne _peut_ pas le soupçonner d'être hétéro, et j'ai vérifié, il ne sait pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire… Sirius sourit, au grand dam de Remus qui n'y laissa rien paraître. Lily, tu connais le videur, non ?

- QUOI ? s'exclama James en voyant acquiescer sa petite amie.

- Ça te choque, Potter ? interrogea innocemment Lily.

James grommela un peu, et la jeune fille sourit en lui passant une main sur la joue.

- Sirius, tu lui as mis du khôl ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Oui, c'est pas mal, hein ? On ne peut pas faire ça avec n'importe qui, mais je trouve que les yeux de Prongs s'y prêtent particulièrement bien. Moins bien que les miens, évidemment…

Remus poussa un soupir.

- Arrête un peu, Sirius. T'en mets jamais, t'en as pas besoin…

- Oh ? Je suis content de voir que tu l'as remarqué, Moony. Je voulais paraître un peu moins parfait pour ne pas vous embarrasser, mais tu m'as démasqué. Il n'y a que toi pour me connaître aussi bien…

Remus se mordit un instant la lèvre, puis sourit aux yeux gris, qui n'avaient, en effet, aucun besoin d'un quelconque maquillage. Il s'était fait avoir, mais Sirius ne semblait pas vouloir profiter de sa position de force.

- Enfin bref. Où en étais-je ? Oui, donc, Lily, tu connais le videur, tu peux entrer seule. Je n'aurai pas de problèmes pour entrer non plus – James, ne soupire pas comme ça, tu sais que c'est vrai - et Moony a son petit Français, qui devrait faire honneur à son pays et être à croquer. Les amis, j'ai fait la liste des idoles de cette nuit. Je crois que la piste va s'évanouir de bonheur quand nos pieds divins la fouleront…

- Remus, s'il te plaît, frappe-le pour moi.

- Prongs ! C'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

* * *

Arrivés près de l'endroit qu'ils avaient choisi, et bientôt rejoints par John et Gabriel, ils formèrent les couples que Sirius avait suggérés.

- James, voyons, ne sois pas si raide… on dirait qu'un balai s'est coincé entre tes fesses ! Sirius riait à gorge déployée.

- A défaut d'autre chose…

James avala de travers en regardant celui qui avait prononcé cette phrase. John lui sourit en retour, les yeux rieurs.

- Je plaisantais… un petit bisou pour me faire pardonner ?

Sirius murmura à l'oreille de James.

- Accepte, on arrive près de la porte, tu seras parfaitement crédible comme ça. On se retrouve à l'intérieur. Bonne chance !

Alors que James, suivant tant bien que mal le conseil de Padfoot, tendait timidement la joue vers John, celui-ci lui plaqua la bouche contre les lèvres pour un… _bisou _« parfaitement crédible ». Ils entrèrent sans problème quelques instants plus tard, et furent rapidement rattrapés par Gabriel, Remus, Sirius et Lily qui riaient aux éclats.

- Prongs… visiblement Sirius n'arrivait même pas à parler. Il se contentait de répéter le nom de James en le pointant du doigt, les larmes aux yeux.

- J'aurais tout donné pour un appareil photo, finit par articuler Remus, en proie à un fou rire à peine moins furieux que celui de Padfoot.

James tourna les yeux vers Lily.

- C'était TON idée, espèce de sorcière ! Et en plus, ça te fait marrer ?

Elle poussa un gémissement en se tenant les côtes.

- Si tu avais vu ta tête, James… Je crois que je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie !

- Tu n'es même pas jalouse ? cela les fit rire encore davantage, si possible.

- Je l'aurais peut-être été si tu avais eu l'air _d'apprécier_… et, franchement, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu faire cette tête, c'est quand Severus t'a mis la main sur l'épaule sans le faire exprès…

Sirius et Gabriel s'étaient écroulés sur les épaules de Remus, qui avait lui-même du mal à se tenir debout. Bon prince, James finit par sourire, et rejoindre l'hilarité générale.

Ils mirent tout de même plusieurs minutes à se calmer.

- Pour me faire pardonner… commença John. Il rit doucement au geste inquiet de James. Je vous offre la première tournée.

- Voilà qui est parler ! s'exclama joyeusement Sirius, en envoyant un baiser au petit blond qui l'attrapa au vol, puis se dirigea vers le bar.

Ils trouvèrent une table vide, où ils s'installèrent pour vider les verres vite arrivés, ainsi que bien d'autres encore. Le jeu préféré des Maraudeurs commença alors :

- Moony, je te parie que j'arrive à empêcher James de danser avec Lily cette nuit, annonça tranquillement Sirius tandis que l'objet de son pari était allé faire un tour aux toilettes, et que leurs trois autres compagnons se trouvaient en train de passer de nouvelles commandes.

- Tenu, tu vas perdre, mon pauvre Padfoot…

- Ahaaaah ! Tu as parié sans savoir quoi ! Ça mériterait que je décide tout seul… Mais je suis d'humeur généreuse, ce soir, alors on va voir ensemble… finit-il précipitamment en voyant la lueur menaçante dans les yeux du loup-garou.

- Trop aimable, vraiment. Alors, on parie quoi ?

- Si tu gagnes, je t'offre dix barres de ton chocolat préféré.

- Et si tu gagnes ?

- Tu participes à ma prochaine blague contre Servilus, et tu en RIS.

- Ça me paraît juste… et puis tu peux toujours rêver, puisque c'est impossible ! conclut Remus alors que leurs amis revenaient.

- Prongs, c'est bon, tu as bien évacué et tu peux te remplir à nouveau ?

James leva les yeux au ciel à la remarque si spirituelle de Sirius, et s'assit à ses côtés en posant deux verres devant eux.

- Prongs, je te parie que je peux battre ton record, ce soir.

James se contenta de ricaner. C'était un rituel entre eux. Il avait réussi un jour à vider deux bouteilles de whiskey en moins de trois minutes sans quitter les goulots de sa bouche, et depuis, Sirius tentait sans succès de faire mieux. James gagnait toujours ses paris. Aussi, aujourd'hui, il allait encore pouvoir rire aux dépends de Sirius.

- Ah oui ? Et on parie quoi, cette fois, que je me délecte d'avance de ce que je vais te faire faire ?

- Si je gagne, tu ne devras danser qu'avec des hommes ce soir, moi le premier.

James rit franchement, pas du tout inquiet.

- Ça marche. Lily, on danse la prochaine, ne t'en fais pas. Mais si JE gagne, Padfoot, c'est moi qui décide avec qui tu vas dormir cette nuit. S'exclama-t-il en regardant attentivement les personnes les plus laides de la salle.

Sirius sourit maladroitement, mais s'affermit. James ne savait pas qu'il s'était entraîné de façon intensive, et qu'il avait battu ce record plusieurs fois déjà. Il allait gagner ses deux paris.

- C'est parti !

Remus était allé chercher les deux bouteiller, et avait sorti un petit chronomètre de sa poche.

James resta un instant sans voix. Lily rit à gorge déployée.

- Eh bien, James, je vais aller inviter quelqu'un d'autre, je crois…

- Non ! Lily, attends. Pad', je peux faire mieux !

- Ouais ? Eh ben ça change rien, parce qu'un pari ne peut pas être défait. Tu ne peux pas gagner le droit de danser avec Lily. Et j'ai l'impression que ça ne la dérange pas…

Remus ne se retint pas pour rire aux derniers mots de leur ami.

En effet, Lily était partie en riant inviter une charmante jeune femme, et elles se trémoussaient gracieusement sur la piste. James trouva cela étrangement fascinant. Voir Lily danser ainsi, en sachant qu'il ne pourrait la prendre dans ses bras que lorsqu'ils seraient sortis de cet endroit rendait son désir plus fort que jamais. Il allait passer une bonne nuit. Il sourit. Alors comme ça, les deux garçons les plus bouchés de l'univers, et dans une situation amoureuse aussi catastrophique que la leur se payaient le luxe de se moquer de lui ?

- Très bien. Je veux quand même ma revanche. Et si je gagne, tu ne pourras danser qu'avec une seule personne ce soir, à part la danse que je te dois. Je te laisse dormir avec qui tu veux, finalement.

Qu'ils se débrouillent avec ça. Au moins, James était certain de ne pas être le seul frustré de la soirée.

Sirius rit franchement.

- Bah, je ne risque rien. Deux minutes, Prongs, deux minutes ! Et si je gagne, tu déclares ta flamme à Snape en plein examen de Potions.

James frissonna, mais prit résolument les deux nouvelles bouteilles que Remus avait apportées avec un soupir. Oui, ils allaient regretter de s'être moqués de lui. Parce que lui, au moins, cette nuit, dormirait en bonne compagnie. Alors que les deux petits malins allaient sûrement encore passer à côté de leur déclaration d'amour.

Il hoqueta un peu, mais sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en voyant l'air craintif de Sirius aux paroles fatidiques de Lupin.

- une minute et trois secondes. Record battu. Snape va être déçu, James…

- Je te laisse ma place de bon cœur, si tu tiens tant que ça à son bonheur. Quant à toi, Padfoot, eh bien, tu as perdu.

- J'ai peur… Allez, crache le morceau, Prongs.

- Je te le dirai après notre danse, Pad'. Je ne voudrais pas que tu me marches sur les pieds pour te venger.

Remus les regarda s'éloigner en riant. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient bu, il se demandait comment ils pouvaient encore tenir debout. Il les suivit des yeux sur la piste. Gabriel revenait justement et il accepta de bon cœur son invitation. Il serait plus près des autres danseurs, ils pourrait mieux les voir. Et il avait toujours adoré voir danser Sirius Black.

Gabriel était un très bon danseur. Remus appréciait ses gestes sûrs. Pour ce petit Rock'n'roll, il aurait difficilement trouvé meilleur partenaire. Cependant, ceux qui illuminaient la piste, à ce moment là, n'était pas leur couple, mais celui de deux grands bruns. Remus se demanda confusément quand Sirius avait appris à être mené, puis toute pensée cohérente s'évanouit de son esprit. Ils étaient fascinant. James n'avait apparemment pas de mal à diriger son meilleur ami, plus grand que lui, et dansait avec fluidité, fermeté. Il faisait tournoyer Sirius dans des passes vertigineuses, puis reprenait un rythme tranquille, pour le faire passer au-dessus de sa tête la minute d'après. Remus sentit la jalousie mordre profondément ses entrailles. Pourquoi n'était-il pas à la place de James ? Peu à peu un espace assez large s'était formé pour laisser les deux Gryffondor exécuter leurs prouesses plus à l'aise. Nulle trace de tendresse, une franche camaraderie se dégageait de leur ballet, et stimulait toutes les personnes environnantes. Il s'étaient abandonnés dans une griserie bon enfant, et irradiaient littéralement la joie de vivre, la confiance, et l'amitié. Gabriel, auprès de Remus, se faisait plus tendre, comme s'il avait senti que, quelque part, le jeune loup-garou s'était perdu dans la contemplation de ses deux meilleurs amis, et avait oublié jusqu'à sa présence. Il était envoûté. Le visage de Sirius, rieur, transporté de joie et de malice s'imprimait sous son crâne avec une netteté que n'auraient pas dû permettre les lumières colorées du lieux enfumé. Il jeta un œil à Lily, qui leur ferait sûrement payer cher l'interdiction de danser avec son petit ami après cette démonstration fulgurante. Puis, immanquablement, son regard se posa à nouveau sur Sirius, qui se cambrait avec grâce, tournait sur lui-même ce sourire si communicatif aux lèvres. Remus était ensorcelé, tout simplement. Et il se débrouillerait pour avoir une danse. Rien qu'une danse. Un rêve rouge, bleu, vert, jaune, comme ces lueurs aveuglantes qui changeaient sans arrêt, un rêve brumeux, au goût enivrant d'alcool et d'interdit. Une danse, c'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser à présent, une danse où se mêlaient tous ses désirs ; et il ne savait plus très bien où s'arrêtait la danse, où commençait l'amour… il sentait qu'ils se mêlaient tous deux dans les plaisirs charnels de ses songes, qui, à présent, faisaient une ronde affolante autour de lui.

Et la musique changea brusquement. Remus sortit doucement de sa transe, et fit face à un Gabriel toujours souriant, qui l'embrassa goulûment. Il se rendit compte alors que ses propres mains s'étaient plaquées avec force sur les fesses du gentil français, qui n'avait attendu que ce signe d'encouragement, visiblement. Il alla rejoindre ses amis à leur table tandis que Gabriel allait chercher de nouveaux verres.

- Et maintenant, Sirius, tu ne regretteras sûrement pas mes dons pour la danse, vu le partenaire parfait que je t'ai trouvé…

- Abrège, Potter. Quelle horreur m'as-tu dégottée ? soupira Sirius, résigné. Il avait expliqué la situation à John, qu'il retrouverait plus tard. Dans un lit, là où James ne pourrait pas l'atteindre.

James sourit malicieusement.

- Je croyais que tu avais meilleur goût ! Après tout, Moony est à croquer, ce soir, non ?

Sirius s'étrangla dans son verre, et recracha peu élégamment la gorgée fautive.

- MOONY ?

L'interpellé essayait tant bien que mal de cacher le tremblement convulsif de ses mains. Il finit par les laisser sous la table. Il allait danser avec Sirius. Toute la soirée. Sirius ne danserait qu'avec lui. Lui, Remus. J. Lupin, étudiant à Poudlard, Maraudeur et loup-garou à ses heures perdues.

Apparemment, il était le seul que cette situation ravissait. Sirius paraissait furieux. Toute euphorie le quitta alors. Sirius allait refuser, et ne danserait plus de la soirée.

- Mais je ne peux pas danser avec Moony, James ! Il danse déjà avec Gabriel… je ne veux pas compromettre sa soirée ! Il ne faisait pas partie du pari, et…

- Padfoot ? Maintenant tu la fermes et tu vas danser avec Remus. TOUT DE SUITE. Et je me charge de Gabriel, ajouta-t-il alors que Sirius allait encore protester.

- Bon, Remus, écoute… commença Sirius alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la piste, si tu ne veux pas danser avec moi, je comprendrai, tu sais…

Remus faillit se décourager à ces paroles. En temps normal, il les aurait prises pour une rare délicatesse de son ami afin lui faire comprendre que _lui_, ne voulait pas danser. Mais ce soir, tout était différent. Il sentait l'appréhension de Sirius, et son désir, aussi. Et il avait lui-même beaucoup trop bu pour écouter la petite voix qui lui rappelait ses sages pensées de l'après-midi, les ASPICs, le désespoir probable après cette nuit d'ivresse... Et puis il avait vu Sirius danser. Il voulait danser avec lui.

- Pad', je _veux_ danser avec toi.

- Tu sais, Moony, tu peux dire au revoir à Gabi, parce que j'ai bien l'intention de danser sur tous les morceaux, répondit Sirius tout contre son oreille.

Avec un frisson, Remus se laissa entraîner dans le tango qui commençait.

James les regardait en souriant doucement. En entendant le début du morceau, il s'était demandé comment une boîte de nuit pouvait passer ce genre de musique. A présent, il se contentait de contempler ses amis, qui semblaient tous deux au comble de la jouissance.

- Et ils ne font que danser, soupira Lily à côté de lui.

James aurait bien voulu la regarder pour lui répondre, mais il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du couple le plus sensuel qui lui ait été donné de voir.

Sirius menait, cette fois. Il tenait son ami si serré contre lui qu'il paraissait impossible qu'ils puissent faire un seul mouvement, ou même respirer. Et pourtant. La main en travers du dos de Remus, il passait voluptueusement son genou entre ses jambes, et l'entraînait dans un ballet de pieds complexe, au son rapide de la musique. Sirius sentait brûler en lui cet incendie, ce vieil ami qui se réveillait lorsque Remus sortait de la salle de bain les cheveux encore mouillés, ou quand il se changeait devant lui, ou quand il se blottissait dans ses bras après les pleines lunes, ou juste quand il souriait, quand il parlait. Simplement quand il était là. Et maintenant qu'il l'avait contre lui, la tête par moments enfouie dans son cou, maintenant qu'il le serrait dans ses bras, le faisait voltiger, ou, au contraire, le rapprochait du sol dans une cambrure impressionnante et sentait tout son corps se tendre contre lui, il ne reconnaissait plus le bon vieil incendie si facile à cacher. Il se sentait fait de lave en fusion.

James se demanda confusément si ce qu'il voyait était simplement dû aux talents incontestables pour la danse de ses deux amis. Il savait bien que non. Irradiait-il, comme eux, le bonheur orgasmique, la sensualité et la beauté, lorsqu'il dansait avec Lily ? Il ne connaissait pas la réponse, et d'ailleurs elle ne l'intéressait pas. Il était heureux.

Remus ne pensait plus. Ou alors, aux plus belles lettres de l'alphabet qui se mélangeaient dans sa tête pour former un nom, un visage, à l'infini. Ses sens surdéveloppés lui hurlaient de s'asseoir s'il ne voulait pas s'évanouir, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entendre, en fait de musique, la respiration échevelée et le cœur plus rapide que celui d'un lapin, de humer le parfum fugace et enivrant, répondre à la pression presque maladive de la peau brûlante, contempler le visage égaré, les yeux fous, la bouche entrouverte, les narines palpitantes, et ces longues mains agitées de frissons incontrôlés. Ces mains qui semblaient ne plus jamais vouloir le lâcher, tant elles s'agrippaient à sa chemise et à ses bras. Ces mains qui hurlaient de leur langage muet ce qu'il n'osait toujours pas croire. L'univers se résumait à présent à des parties toujours changeantes du corps de Sirius, puisqu'il n'arrivait même pas à le percevoir entièrement. Sa peau, son nez, ses yeux, ses oreilles criaient grâce, et pourtant, comment ne pas continuer ? Comment s'arracher à cette source de chaleur et de vie, la seule qu'il connaissait ? Il ne pourrait plus s'éloigner.

Sirius ne pouvait plus garder les yeux ouverts. Et de toutes façons, ses paupières lui semblaient transparentes. Il voyait toujours le visage de Remus à quelques centimètres du sien, ses cheveux légèrement humides de sueur, les yeux presque révulsés de plaisir et d'abandon, sa bouche invitante, et la langue entre ses dents. Il ne pouvait plus bouger non plus, et il ralentissait imperceptiblement jusqu'à être totalement immobile, alors que la musique changeait tout à coup, comme si elle n'avait attendu qu'un signe de sa part… ce qui en fait était le cas puisqu'il avait discrètement ensorcelé celui qui s'en occupait.

James les contempla tranquillement alors qu'ils ne bougeaient plus, les yeux fermés, toujours aussi étroitement enlacés, indifférents aux nombreux coups de coude qu'ils recevaient de la part des danseurs peu doués qui les environnaient. Il pouvait distinguer les doigts crispés dans les vêtements, les poitrines oppressées, et sourit tendrement quand Sirius posa ses lèvres sur le cou qui lui était offert. Il éclata toutefois d'un rire sadique en voyant Remus se dégager brusquement et se précipiter vers les toilettes, laissant un Sirius à la tête baissée en plein milieu de la salle. Lily gronda à côté de lui.

- Et si on les enfermait dans un placard, tu crois qu'ils arriveraient encore à tout rater ?

Il plissa les yeux malicieusement.

- Tu crois que j'ai attendu que tu la trouves pour que je teste cette magnifique idée ?

- Et ça n'a pas marché ? s'étonna-t-elle avec un soupir d'exaspération.

- Ce n'est pas parce que les espaces exigus te font de l'effet à toi que c'est le cas pour tout le monde, Lily jolie. Expliqua-t-il en se remémorant le jour où elle lui avait _enfin_ dit oui. Elle grogna avec une éloquence caractéristique.

Sirius revenait doucement à leur table. Il s'assit en soupirant faiblement.

- James… je crois que je vais rentrer.

- Mais pourquoi ? On commençait justement à s'amuser ! répondit celui-ci d'un ton joyeux. Et ne me fais pas ce coup-là, alors que je suis venu ici « pour Remus et toi ».

Sirius soupira plus fort.

- Je suis désolé, mais je crois vraiment que je vais rentrer. Je me sens pas très bien, et puis Moony va plus vouloir danser avec moi, alors je vais m'ennuyer sur ma chaise tout seul.

- Je te signale que je ne peux pas danser non plus étant donné que la seule personne avec qui je voudrais le faire m'a été interdite, dit James d'un ton sarcastique. Allez, reste avec moi…

Sirius soupira encore une fois, puis sourit.

- Ok, Prongs, je reste avec toi.


End file.
